Into The Sun
by VoicelesS
Summary: Things are starting to return to normal when Twiggy Vasuqez is introduced to the team by Letty. Is Twiggy more than he seems? More than he says he is? Or is he just being framed into place by a bigger plan?
1. Wow,Look,A Story!

Into The Sun  
  
Jesse looked around the hospital room boredly,waitin for something to do to drop in his lap.  
  
Just as he picked up the Import Tuner magazine from the stand beside his bed, Leon and Letty walked in.  
  
"Whats up,Dawg? How you feelin'?" Leon asked.  
  
Jesse layed his head back and smiled.  
  
"Like I been shot." He grinned.  
  
"Yeah,he's okay..still crackin' jokes." Letty smiled.  
  
"How you doin,Let? I heard you took quite a spill." Jesse asked, taking a sip of the Pepsi his nurse had generously bought him.  
  
She shrugged and tilted her head.  
  
"Im okay..just some bruised ribs and a few scratches. When you gettin' outta here?" She asked,trying to take the focus off of her.  
  
"Today is his last day.." The nurse answered for Jesse as she flew in to check his IV.  
  
"THANK GOD!" He yelled.  
  
One hour later....  
  
Leon tore out of the hospital parking lot in his Skyline,Jesse sitting in back,slipping his shirt on.  
  
"So how ya feelin?" Leon asked,glancing at Jesse in his rear-view mirror.  
  
Jesse shrugged.  
  
"Not too bad. Nothing a Corona or two wont fix."  
  
Leon nodded and took a corner doing 90mph.  
  
"Le,do ya mind? I just got out of the hospital,dude." Jesse said, holding his stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah..Sorry bro." Leon apologized.  
  
"Jess,you think you're gonna be ready for Race Wars?" Letty asked, turning her head slightly to look at Jesse.  
  
He shrugged and grinned.  
  
"I'm going,whether I'm ready or not, so It's all good." He replied, taking a bite out of his Hershey bar.  
  
The rest of the drive home passed uneventfully,Jesse occasionally cracking a joke.  
  
Twiggy Vasquez was sitting on the porch of his new home, when the yellow Skyline roared into the driveway of the house across the street.  
  
He had noticed quite a few decent street cars were parked over there quite often, and had no doubt that the people were racers. But he'd never really bothered to get to know them.  
  
The Latin woman stepped out of the passenger side and stretched,then turned toward Twiggy's house and saw him sitting on the porch.  
  
She waved and gave a friendly smile after noticing him looking. He smiled and waved back. She was cute---at least from where he was sitting.  
  
Getting caught up in his thoughts, he looked up to spot the woman crossing over his lawn to step up onto his porch.  
  
He smiled and stood up, setting his laptop aside and holding out a hand.  
  
"Hi,"He smiled. "My name's Twiggy. Twiggy Vasquez." He introduced himself.  
  
"So you can speak?" Letty asked, laughing at his look of awe.  
  
"Hey," she said, shaking his hand. "Im Letty. Letty Rodriguez.  
  
"Yeah...sorry, I guess I'm just not very social when it comes to meeting new people...So what can I do ya for?" He asked,standing up straighter.  
  
He noticed as he did so, Letty took notice of his muscular 6'3" frame He smiled slightly.  
  
"Umm..I just wanted to introduce myself,and say that my team and I are having a party later tonight. So if you wanna come, you're invited." She asked, looking back towards the house.  
  
Twiggy nodded and considered her offer.  
  
"Sounds great. I'll definately try to come." He said. "Oh,and 'team'?" he asked curiously.  
  
Letty laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah...Racing team. We own a garage not too far from here..." She explained.  
  
"DT's,right?" Twiggy asked, sticking his hands into the pockets of his black cargo pants.  
  
"Yeah..how'd you know?"  
  
"That big guy...Has the DT logo on his car,i noticed. I put two and two together."  
  
Letty grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, thats Dominic--He owns the place."  
  
Twiggy nodded.  
  
"I figured you guys were all racers over there--I've seen a Skyline, Maxima and a Silvia. You guys must love Nissan, to have only one RX-7." He smiled.  
  
"You noticed that,huh? Yeah, the Silvia's mine. S14 240SX." She threw the name at him, just to see if he had any idea of what she was talking about.  
  
"Nice. Ever thought about upgrading to an S15?" He asked.  
  
Letty snickered.  
  
"Our lead mechanic Jesse asked me the same thing,not too long ago. Nah, i'm happy with the way she's performing now." She said, looking toward her car. "Do you race?" She asked.  
  
"To be honest, I would if I still had my car," He answered looking at the ground.  
  
"What kind of car was it?" Letty asked, leaning against the side of his house.  
  
"Nineteen sixty-seven Shelby Mustang GT 500. My black beauty.." He smiled slightly.  
  
Letty whistled.  
  
"Niiiiiice...what happened to it, if you dont mind me asking.." She asked carefully.  
  
"It's cool. I hit another car doing one-fifty-five about 2 years ago." He answered. "Been holding on to the junker ever since. Keep it in the garage." He explained, pointing towards the back of the house.  
  
Letty just shook her head.  
  
"That must have really sucked. You ever think about fixing her up?"  
  
"Yeah...I'd love to see her run again.." He trailed off.  
  
Letty thought for a moment.  
  
"I think it's time to introduce you to Dom." She said as she grabbed his arm and drug him across the street.  
  
"You two look alot alike--both big guys,bald,pretty eyes.." Letty stopped there.  
  
Twiggy smiled and calmly went along with Letty.  
  
"DOM! DOM ARE YOU HOME?!" Letty yelled, walking into the house with Twiggy.  
  
Leon and Jesse were parked on the couch,Jesse playing Hitman 2 and Leon just watching.  
  
Both looked up when Letty came in, towing an extra man behind her.  
  
She stopped in the doorway and Leon and Jesse looked at the Dom-Look-alike-contest-winner.  
  
"Oh, guys, this is Twiggy Vasquez, from across the street. Twiggy, this is Leon and Jesse." She said, making introductions.  
  
Twiggy nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"How's it goin, dawg?" Leon asked. Jesse simply waved.  
  
"Hey." Twiggy managed to squeeze out.  
  
"Le, you seen Dom?" Letty re-entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Twiggy was Dom when he walked in," he laughed.  
  
"Too many big bald men around here," Jesse joined in.  
  
"Oh,but no, Dom had to run down to Harry's, he should be back within an hour."  
  
Letty sighed.  
  
"Shit...Twiggy, In that case, sit down and join the boys in their gameplay. You want a Corona or something?" Letty asked as she was almost outta the room.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He replied, sitting down on the black leather couch next to Jesse.  
  
"Hey man, you ever played Hitman?" Jess asked, handing him the controller.  
  
Twiggy took the controller and began playing the level that Jesse had just failed to beat.  
  
"Yeah, I've played a little bit." He said, knowing very well that he had beat the game countless times.  
  
15 minutes later, Twiggy had beaten the level and was already starting on another one as Jesse was telling his hospital story.  
  
"You should have seen the nurse I had the first few days...She looked like a genital wart with legs." He laughed.  
  
Twiggy and Leon busted up laughing at that one.  
  
"Yeah Jess,you would know what a genital wart looks like,wouldnt you?" Leon asked.  
  
Jesse playfully slapped him and soon they were wrestling on the cough, Twiggy looking on with a smile.  
  
"What have I told you guys about horseplay?" A deep voice asked from the doorway.  
  
A/N:::This is quite possibly the most boring piece of shit i've ever submitted. But its the first chapter of the NEW Into The Sun. it will get better---i promise ;) please R&R, flames are welcome,but if the Troll reviews with more than a half-syllable word,im gonna break his legs.  
  
Cheer, thanks for your help baby girl,love you. Thanks for being there when I needed you!  
  
You're a true friend and a great person. Keep on keepin' on. Life's a garden..Dig it! (been watchin joe dirt too much...love you..)  
  
Stories i have personally read and ejoyed..CHECK EM OUT!::  
  
Taking on Responsibility, by cheerthis95  
  
The Ultimate Betrayal, by cheerthis95  
  
Untimely Revenge, by (surprise) cheerthis95  
  
Changing Inside and Out, by BookWorm1990  
  
Returning Home, by LowRyderBabe69  
  
If These Walls Could Talk, by cruel-capricorn  
  
Puzzling Pieces, by Racerchiks04 (UPDATE,DAMNIT!)  
  
America's Fates by Penning Fantasy  
  
Racing Fates by ElementRacer  
  
Tough But Tender, by tempest-races  
  
Adrenaline, by tempest-races  
  
i think thats it....R&R!! 


	2. Maybe Friends?

"So, Twiggs, What do you do for a living?" Dom asked as the two were seated at the table in the backyard. They had just met not 15 minutes before, and Dom was curious to know why Letty had dragged this stranger into the house.  
  
Twiggs cleared his throat and sat up,taking a sip of his Corona.  
  
"Well, I'm an MP officer." He said calmly, examing the response on Dom's face.  
  
"You mean you're a cop for the military?" He asked, standing up.  
  
"Yeeeah,basically. I'm a Marine, otherwise." He finished.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." Dom said,walking off to find Letty and chew her out.  
  
He found Letty talking with Leon and Jesse in the living room,laughing.  
  
"LETTY!" Dom signaled for her to come.  
  
"What?" She asked innocently, walking over to the corner of the room.  
  
"Your little friend Twiggs is a cop. A fuckin cop for the fuckin military." Dom explained.  
  
Letty's jaw dropped and she stared at Dom for a moment, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"I'm not after you,Toretto. I know aaaaaall about you, but I can't touch you, mainly because I'm Military Police." Twiggs said, overhearing the conversation.  
  
Dom perked up and looked over at the man, staring him down.  
  
"I'm not here to bust you or your team,Dominic. I'm here because Letty sorta dragged me over here."  
  
"Yo Dom, I got the special parts you wanted from Harry..." Vince walked in, not seeing Twiggs.  
  
"Who the hell is this?" Vince asked, walking up beside Dom.  
  
"Um, Vince, this is our neighbor Twiggs."  
  
Twiggs held out a hand, and Vince just stared at it.  
  
"Not much of a grip there, buddy." Twiggs cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Not yet.." Vince mumbled, walking off toward the kitchen.  
  
"He's always like that. It'll take awhile.." Letty assured him.  
  
"Riiiiight..." Twiggs trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah, the reason I brought Twiggs over here,Dom, was because he owns a car I thought you might like to think about restoring." Letty explained quaintly.  
  
Dom looked back and forth between Letty and Twiggs then finally sighed.  
  
"What kind of car?" He asked.  
  
"1967 Shelby Mustang GT-500. Wrecked it a while back." Twiggs answered.  
  
"You race?" Dom asked curiously.  
  
"Would if I still had something to race..."  
  
Dom thought for a moment and sighed...again.  
  
"I'll tell you what. We'll put your Shelby on top priority at DT, and you'll help fix it. In return.." Dom stopped and grinned.  
  
"Yeah?" Twiggs asked.  
  
"You work for me. At DT." He finished.  
  
Twiggs thought for a moment and smilled.  
  
"Alright...you got a deal, Toretto."  
  
"Good. Welcome to DT," Dom said, shaking Twiggs's hand.  
  
"This...is going to need alot of work.." Jesse said, staring at the wrecked Mustang in awe.  
  
"Tell me about it. The only reason I haven't fixed it before now is because it's just too big of a job." Twiggs explained.  
  
"I said it's going to need alot of work, I didn't say we couldn't do it.." Jesse grinned.  
  
Twiggs smiled and nodded.  
  
"Aight then. Let's get crackin..."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Twiggs and Team Toretto had grown like a family. Twiggs attending races and celebrating when Dom won. He worked at DT during the day, working hard to complete his Mustang. And the day soon came when it was finally completed, and it was time to take it to the track to get a 1/4 mile timing.  
  
"Alright,Twiggs,show us what your baby can do." Dom said with a grin, slapping the top of the car.  
  
Twiggs turned the key and the car roared to life almost immediately, finally settling with a final,satisfied pur.  
  
He tapped the accelerator a few times, just to get the gas flowing, then prepared to shift as the light turned yellow.  
  
On green, he shifted into first and slammed his foot into the gas pedal as the car lurched forward with amazing force. The RPM needle hit redline and Twiggs shifted up into second, juicing it for all it was worth before shifting into third.  
  
He looked straight ahead. Straight ahead towards his goal. As he shifted into fourth gear, he felt the sudden boost of raw power as the turbo spooled up and the powerbelt kicked in. He was forced almost completely back into his seat as he passed 145 mph.  
  
Instinctively, he shifted into fifth as the car's roar faded to dig deeper into it's powerhouse,all 915 horses speeding the car forward across the finish line.  
  
Twiggs finally started to breathe again as he downshifted into first and lifted his foot off of the accelerator and turned back toward the start line.  
  
"WAY TO GO TWIGGS!" Letty grinned, giving him a high five.  
  
Letty and Twiggs had become like brother and sister over the few weeks Twiggs was there, both of them constantly playing around.  
  
"Well?" Twiggs breathed hard.  
  
Dom looked down at computer screen and grinned.  
  
"Nine point 6 seconds.." He trailed off.  
  
Twiggs practically shit his pants at the sound of his 1/4 mile time.  
  
"JEEESUS!" Jesse yelled in amazement.  
  
"DOM,HE BEAT YOUR TIME!" Leon laughed.  
  
"Yeah,yeah.." Dom sulked.  
  
"This baby is gonna go crazy at races tonight.." Letty said,running a hand across the pearlescent black coat.  
  
"No kidding.." Twiggs agreed, jumping back in the car.  
  
"C'mon guys, I'm gonna treat you all to breakfast...Which i will probaly regret." He grinned, starting the beast again.  
  
"WOOT!" Letty yelled, jumping into Dom's RX-7.  
  
A/N This chapter was kind of lame, mostly because of the time lapse, lol. Didn't feel like writing but i had to update. But i think it shows what kind of relationship Twiggs has with Team Toretto. Yeah....Shout out to Cheer, love you baby, thanks for being there when i needed you! UPDATE YOUR FUCKING STORY! ;) love you, ttyl. 


	3. Race night with the beast

Bah. what a shitty chapter. get over it, death in the family.  
  
The familiar V shape of the Toretto team cars roared up to races, everyone staring in awe as they usually did. They noticed a new addition to the V- A hot new Shelby Mustang.  
  
As the team pulled to a stop, they all stepped out and all eyes were on Twiggs.  
  
"LISTEN UP!" Dom yelled out, looking around as everyone quieted to listen to the King.  
  
"This man right here, is Twiggs Vasquez, and he is now a part of Team Toretto. Tonight, he will be the only member racing--  
  
so We're gonna do this right. 5 g buy in. My man is driving a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500, and I'm going to admit that he beat my 1/4 mile time. Any takers?" Dom finished, looking around as Twiggs dished five thousand out of his wallet.  
  
A guy standing in front of a blue Nissan 350Z stepped forward and slapped a wad of c notes into Dom's out stretched hand.  
  
"Alright, we got 2, anyone else?" Dom called out.  
  
"Yeah, right here." A small voice said.  
  
"Where?" Dom laughed.  
  
Letty was leaning against her Silvia bordly, as she often did at races, keeping a close eye on Dom, when someone grabbed her from behind, placing a hand over her mouth.  
  
She was about to spin around and kick this asshole in the nuts, when he put his mouth to her ear.  
  
"Muñeca.." The voice said.  
  
She froze in place and the man slowly released her.  
  
Letty spun around to find herself staring into the blue eyes of Brian O'Connor.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then slapped him as tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
"I guess i deserved.." He was cut off by Letty hugging him.  
  
"Thank you,Brian..Thank you so much.."She whispered  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with my Muñeca?" He asked, using the nickname he had given her all those months ago, which simply meant "Doll".  
  
"I should probaly hate you for what you did. You used us, pretended to be our friends just so you could bust us. But I can tell by the look in your eyes and your actions on the last heist that you never wanted to do what you did. Besides, Dom might hate you enough for the both of us." She grinned at him, giving him a famous Letty eyebrow.  
  
Brian stared at her for a second, thinking of what to do.  
  
Letty smiled with an idea building in her head.  
  
"You racing tonight, Chumpy?" She asked.  
  
"I was going to try.."  
  
"Good, give me your 5g's and go get in your car." She cut him off.  
  
He shrugged and handed her a mound of bills.  
  
Letty walked over to Dom to find him talking to a long haired brunette girl that was about her height.  
  
She looked back and forth between Dom and the girl.  
  
"Dom, we have a fourth.." Letty said, not taking her eyes off of the girl.  
  
"Who?" Dom asked.  
  
"Don't know, but here's his buy-in." She said, handing Dom the money.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, is he on the line?" Dom asked.  
  
Letty looked over and realized the Nissan Skyline GT-R R-34 must be Chumpy. The windows were tinted just enough that Brian was just a dark figure.  
  
"Oh yeah, you could say that." She smiled.  
  
Dom looked at her strangely then turned to Twiggs.  
  
"Aight man, go do you thing and cut that beast loose." Dom layed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nobody was very sure about the first race--They weren't sure of what to expect from the Shelby, or who was in the silver and blue Skyline, but once Hector dropped his arms and all 4 cars took off, they didn't care anymore.  
  
The girl that Dom was speaking with was the third in the race, driving a black 1995 Toyota Supra.  
  
The Nissan 350Z pulled up beside her as they sped down the 1/4 mile strip.  
  
"Oh no you don't.." She said to herself, shifting into third,passing him easily as she started to gain on the two cars occupying the space in front of her.  
  
Twiggs shifted up into fourth from a redline, looking over at the Skyline flying beside him.  
  
"Man, this guy is fast.." He spoke to no one.  
  
Brian looked over through his tinted window as he shifted into fourth, glancing at the driver of the Shelby Mustang.  
  
"Man, he's good.." He spoke to himself.  
  
Shifting into her 6th and final gear, Samantha Gray hesitated then hit her NOS as she flew up past the Mustang, passing over the finish line just inches ahead of him, taking second place as Brian stole first.  
  
"Damnit.." Twiggs cursed and hit the steering wheel, slowing down and making a U turn.  
  
As the four cars pulled up to the startline, Twiggs got out and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dawg, you did real good for a first time." Leon said, looking over at him.  
  
"So, who's the mystery winner of the 20g's i hold in my hand?" Dom yelled out laughing, walking over towards the Skyline.  
  
The driver sat there for a moment, then the door finally swung open and Brian stepped out, staring intently at Dom.  
  
Dom's smile faded and he dropped his hands.  
  
"Spilner..O'Connor..What the hell are you doing back here?" Dom asked as calmly as he could.  
  
"I felt the need to return. You guys have to understand I did what I did because I didn't know you guys then. I didn't know what a good group of people were, but as time went on and I started working at the garage, I realized this, and I didn't want to believe it was you guys doing those things. I didn't want to believe it." He finished, looking at the entire team as he spoke. Most of them looked shocked to see him, but thoughtful as Brian spat out words from his soul.  
  
Dom nodded and licked his lips walking up to Brian.  
  
"I don't know whether to kick your ass, or thank you. So i'm just going to invite you to my place for the afterparty." Dom grinned.  
  
Brian gave his infamous boyish grin and nodded.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
Vince walked up to Brian, his face inches from Brian's.  
  
"Vince..." Brian said.  
  
"Spilner.." Vince said before hitting Brian in the jaw, knocking him down.  
  
Vince laughed and slapped his knee.  
  
"MAN THAT FELT GOOD!" He yelled, holding out a hand to help Brian up.  
  
Brian pulled himself up and shook his head, spitting out blood.  
  
"Welcome back, Blondie. I guess I owe you for saving my ass, don't I?" Vince grinned.  
  
Brian smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say." He agreed.  
  
"Alright Team Toretto, LETS GET THIS MAN DRUNK!" Vince yelled, throwing his hands into the air.  
  
A/N: Dedicated in loving memory of Brian Richard Vasquez, aka Twiggs Vasquez. I love and miss you bro. 


	4. Maybe More?

A/N- oh, look another chapter...that...oh my god..that must mean...I HAVE INTEGRITY! Damn, I hope NOBODY is dissapointed with another chapter. Because I have MANY...MANY...MANY...MANY...MANY...MANY...more on the way.  
  
SlipKnoT's "Opium of the People" was blaring over the stereo as Vince walked through the intense party, letting out a sigh of relief as he walked through the back door and onto the deck.  
  
He took a sip of his beer, mostly for something to do, and plopped down on the hanging swing, rocking back and forth gently. He stared off into nothing, wondering if he was actually meant for something more in life.  
  
Sure, he liked the outrageous parties Team Toretto threw every night after races, but he hated going to bed every night with a different girl, knowing only her name, if that.  
  
Suddenly becoming depressed at the realization that things might not ever change, he finished off his beer and chunked the bottle into the dark lawn, laying his head back on the swing, staring up at the stars.  
  
"Why can't my life be more complicated like you guys?" He asked, thinking it odd that he was expecting the stars to reply.  
  
"Complicated isn't always good.." A voice said.  
  
Vince snapped his head up to spot the girl he had seen talking to Dom at races.  
  
He smiled slightly.  
  
"You're the chick that came in second place, right?" He asked.  
  
She walked over tipsily and sat down on the swing next to Vince. Nodding slowly, she took a long sip of her beer and sat there staring out into nothing.  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty good, I mean, to beat Twiggs and all." Vince complimented, looking over at her.  
  
"I'm Vince, by the way." He added, staring back up at the stars.  
  
"Samantha. Sam." She replied.  
  
"Not Samantha Gray, by any chance?" Vince asked, rolling his head over to look at her. She was quite stunning, Vince noticed. In fact, she was incredibly gorgeous. She had long, black hair that came down to the middle of her back, and she was clad in baggy black cargo pants which were hanging below a red t-shirt which read, "What about all the GOOD things Hitler did?".  
  
Vince smiled to himself.  
  
"Nice shirt..."He commented slowly.  
  
Sam laughed drunkily and looked down at it.  
  
"Glad you like it.." she grinned at Vince.  
  
"So how did someone like you get into street racing?" Vince asked with his eyes closed.  
  
Sam took a deep breath in and was about to speak when some drunk guy came running out of the house with his shoes on fire. He ran by screaming and jumped into the pool naked.  
  
"What the hell?" Sam asked.  
  
"That was just Jesse, no worries." He laughed at her shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, to answer your question..Well, I've always been into cars. I love cars to death, and I've always wanted to race, mostly because it lets me feel so...free, you know? Not a car in the world. After my dad split, my mom died and I started living with my Aunt, and she was pretty cool, but she didn't really support my street racing habits. But you know, I dealed." She finished, noticing how Vince was staring at her.  
  
"What?" She asked with an uncertain smile.  
  
Vince shook his head and grinned.  
  
"Nothing, you're just so beautiful.." He smiled gently.  
  
She giggled drunkily and looked down, blushing.  
  
"Want to see something funny?" Vince asked her with a small smile.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
Leon awoke to find sunlight pouring in through his bedroom window. He groaned and stretched, throwing the sheets on the floor.  
  
He sat up, running a hand through his hair.  
  
He stood and walked up the stairs from the basement as he had every other morning, and into the kitchen to find everyone gathered there for breakfast.  
  
Instantly, the entire team turned their eyes towards Leon, and the room was filled with gasps and snickers.  
  
Leon walked over to the stove with a plate, dishing out some bacon and scrambled eggs.  
  
When he turned around to head towards the table, he noticed everyone staring at him. Not at him, he noticed, but at his...  
  
He looked down to spot the massive erection bulging his sweat pants out.  
  
"OH, VINCE GOD DAMNIT!" He yelled, jumping after him.  
  
Vince laughed and ran away.  
  
"GOD, DON'T STAB ME WITH THAT THING! I'M SORRY, BUT I GOT JESSE AND I COULDN'T RESIST GETTING YOU WITH THE SAME JOKE!" Vince yelled, laughing as Leon attempted to choke him, much to the amusement of the team, still sitting in the kitched, watching the whole situation unfold.  
  
"Leon, don't run with sharp objects!" Dom yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Jesse was rolling on the floor laughing, when he looked up and spotted the boner hanging above him. Leon moved to the side and stared down at Jesse.  
  
"Somethin' funny, dawg?" Leon asked with a devious grin.  
  
Jesse straightened up.  
  
"Umm..no?" Jesse replied, more of a question.  
  
"I didn't think so..." Leon scowered. He walked towards the basement door and turned around to stare at the team individually, checking each one of them for the slightest hint of a smile, then walked down the stares, slamming the door behind him.  
  
As soon as they heard the sound the stairs stop, they all busted up laughing hysterically.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Letty breathed out, laughing hard.  
  
"Vince, you ass.." Twiggs laughed, walking out the door with his keys, heading home.  
"See ya Twiggs.." Dom said.  
Twiggs held up a hand to signal his goodbye and closed the door behind him  
Vince shrugged and smiled, sitting down beside Sam, who had been invited to stay for breakfast by Vince. Brian was picking on him about her staying the night, but Vince swore nothing had happened between he and Sam.  
  
"So Vince, do you and Samantha have plans today?" Dom asked, tearing off a piece of his toast.  
  
Vince gulped down his orange juice and looked at Dom nervously.  
  
"Er, actually, yeah, we are going to the beach..." He trailed off.  
  
Letty grinned to herself, knowing the Ol' Coyote was up to his old tricks.  
  
"Alright, there isn't much to do at the garage today anyway, so go ahead and have a good time." Dom replied, sipping at his coffee.  
  
"Thanks dad.." Vince muttered, stuffing a fork full of eggs into his mouth.  
  
A piece of toast popped him in the forehead and he looked up to find Dom hurridly gulping down his coffee, looking at the ceiling with the eyes that seemed to say "I know you know i did it but im still going to say I didn't"  
  
Sam nearly choked on her bacon at the site of Dom and Vince carrying on their antics on breakfast. 3 pieces of sausage, 4 strips of bacon and 2 pieces of toast found their way through the air that morning, mostly to Vince's credit.  
  
"That was great Mia.." Sam said, putting her dishes into the sink.  
  
Mia smiled and gave a nod.  
  
"Yeah Mi, thanks for the food girl." Letty said, walking out the door  
  
"So Sam, do you have a car?" Vince asked  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Nah, i hitched a ride with a friend of mine." She shrugged, looking over at him as they walked towards Vince's Maxima.  
  
"Aight, that's cool. We can take mine." He said, opening the door for her.  
  
Sam smiled and got in, looking around the inside of the Nissan.  
  
Vince ran around and jumped in, starting the engine.  
  
"Nice car.." Sam trailed off, noticing Vince staring at her.  
  
"Seatbelt.." he said simply.  
  
She sighed and snapped it on.  
  
"Thank you.." Vince said, moving the stick to reverse and stomping on the accelerator.  
  
They squeeled out of the driveway and onto the street, turning towards the beach.  
  
"Seatbelt my ass, you drive like a mad man!" Sam exclaimed as they got out of the car at the beach.  
  
"You should drive with Blondie, then." Vince smirked, locking his door.  
  
"Blondie?" sam questioned.  
  
"Brian, yeah. He drives like a mad man, not me."  
  
As they neared the sand, there was a slight drop off. Vince stopped and held out his hand.  
  
"Shall we, Ma'am?" He asked in the voice of a southern gentleman.  
  
She laughed and took his hand as he swooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeel gleefily as Vince walked off towards the water with her,carrying her the whole way. 


	5. Everything that has a beginning

A/N And the story unfolds...It's kinda rushed, and I didn't edit, so forgive any errors.  
  
Vince rolled over and slapped his alarm, and was about to roll over when he realized that the annoying sound that woke him up was the phone ringing. He looked at his clock and it read 4:31 am.  
  
He picked the receiver up and clumsily put it up to his ear.  
  
"hello?" he slurred.  
  
"Vince, it's Twiggs, get up and get dressed."  
  
Vince sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Vince asked tirely.  
  
"We got problems. It's Leon. He was in a wreck."  
  
Vince jumped up, now suddenly wide awake.  
  
"WHAT? IS-IS HE..OKAY?!" Vince stuttered into the phone.  
  
"His Skyline was completely totaled. It was a pretty bad wreck, you better get down to the hospital."  
  
"I'll be right down.." Vince said, slamming the phone down as he threw some clothes on.  
  
"VINCE!" mia yelled, running up to hug him tightly.  
  
"Mia, where's Leon? Is he okay?" Vince cupped her face with his hands, holding her back to look into her eyes which were clouded with tears.  
  
"He's..." She began.  
  
"Vince..." Dom called, sitting on the floor beside a room.  
  
"Dom..where is he?" Vince asked.  
  
Dom looked up, tears in his eyes.  
  
"No.." Vince said in shock, stepping back slowly.  
  
"NOOO!!" he screamed, falling to his knees.  
  
"No what, Dawg?" Leon asked from the doorway.  
  
Vince snapped his head up to spot Leon in a hospital gown, IV dripper in tow.  
  
"LEON! WHAT THE HELL?!" Vince jumped up, inspecting the few cuts and bruises on Leon's face.  
  
"LE, IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Vince yelled, poking a bruise on Leon's arm.  
  
"OW! No you moron, i'm his ghost, coming to claim your soul and beat you with a bedpan. YES IT'S ME!" Leon screamed, walking off down the hall, limping slightly.  
  
"Wow.." Vince said blankly.  
  
He got up and then realized what had happened.  
  
"LEON! YOU ASS!" Vince yelled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Doin' okay, Leon?" Dom asked, looking up from his gameboy.  
  
Leon simply nodded from his position on the bed.  
  
It had been two days since Leon's crash, and he was awaiting the doctor's permission to leave.  
  
Dom stood up from the chair and stretched, groaning loudly.  
  
"Good, then let's get the hell outta here..."  
  
"Gotta wait for the doctor, dawg." Leon replied, turning the page of his Import Tuner magazine.  
  
"Crap.." Dominic complained, plopping back down into the chair.  
  
"You know Le, you're gonna need another car... We should start looking as soon as you get out." Dom advised, not looking up from his game.  
  
Leon nodded again, flipping another page.  
  
"Actually, I already had one in mind..." Leon said, breaking his silence.  
  
Dom looked up, curious as to what car Leon thought could replace a Skyline.  
  
"Oh really? What?"  
  
Leon smirked slightly, turning another page.  
  
"A Nissan 350Z."  
  
"Nice. Jesse will enjoy working on that for you." Dom laughed.  
  
"It won't replace my skyline, but oh well."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After being checked over twice by the doctor, Leon was cleared to leave.  
  
"I never got why you liked rotary engines, Dom." Leon commented, climbing into Dom's RX-7.  
  
Dom simply smiled.  
  
"Much more torque potential than a piston engine. Plus it looks interesting," he laughed.  
  
"Not if you know what you're doing," Leon grinned.  
  
Leon, dressed in jeans with holes in the knees and a greasy basketball jersey, walked into the Nissan dealership, eyeing the blue 350Z.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
Leon turned around to spot a balding, grey haired man in a cheap, Armani wanna-be suit, with a cheesy grin on his face and an even cheesier fake gold ring on his pinky. He looked like the type of self-important assholes that Leon had grown to hate.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna buy this car." Leon said plainly.  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"You? But this is a Nissan 350Z with-"  
  
"With a 3.5 liter DOHC 24-valve V6 engine, high flow intake system and dual vented disk brakes. I know," Leon finished for the man  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't sell you this car.." The man began to walk off.  
  
Before he could get anywhere, he ran into the muscular figure of Dominic.  
  
"Why can't you?" Dom asked, looking down at the salesman.  
  
"Let's start the paperwork, shall we?" The man asked, straightening his tie.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Twiggs paced back and forth in his living room, the phone pressed to his ear.  
  
"Sir, I don't think that they pose a threat..." He spoke slowly.  
  
"No sir, that's not what I'm saying, I just--" Twiggs was cut off again.  
  
He paused for a second, then rubbed his eyes with his free hand.  
  
"Yes sir, I'll take care of them.." He said, hanging up.  
  
"Hey Twiggs, what's up man?" Jesse asked from under the hood of a Dodge Neon, just as Twiggs walked in.  
  
"Not much. How bout you?"  
  
Jesse sighed.  
  
"Just trying to install the new intake system on this damn Neon." came the reply.  
  
"You seen Vince?" Twiggs asked.  
  
"Yeah, he went to the beach with Samantha about 15 minutes ago."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"Dom went to pick Leon up, Letty went to Harry's, and I don't know where Brian and Mia are. So it's just you and me." Jesse grinned.  
  
"Oh baby.." Twiggs laughed.  
  
"What's up guys?" Brian asked, walking in with Mia.  
  
Twiggs sighed and cursed to himself.  
  
"Hey Bri." Jesse said. Twiggs just nodded.  
  
"I'll see you later Bri, I'm gonna go get some food." Mia turned to kiss Brian briefly before heading out to her car.  
  
"Hey Brian, come here for a sec, will ya? I need a hand."  
  
Brian walked over and he and Jesse were discussing the intake system when Brian fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
When Brian awoke, he rolled over, his head hurting severely.  
  
His hand hit something hard, and he looked up to spot a boot. Attached to a leg.  
  
Brian got on his knees to spot Jesse's lifeless body, in a pool of blood.  
  
He had a single bullet hole in his forehead.  
  
"JESSE!" Brian yelled, kneeling by his side.  
  
"What the--" He said, finding the silenced pistol by Jesse's body. He picked it up and examined it., standing up to run a hand through his hair.  
  
"And then the bartender says, " I suppose you won't be needing a drink, and then the lady says.." Dom stopped, spotting Brian with the pistol.  
  
"Brian, what the hell?" Dom asked, walking around the car to spot the body of Jesse in a pool of blood.  
  
"Dom, this isn't what it looks like...I-I just woke up on the floor next to Jesse. I think.." He paused, rubbing the back of his head, holding out his bloody hand.  
  
"Someone hit me.." He finished.  
  
Dom looked back and forth between Jesse's body and Brian, not knowing whether or not he should believe him.  
  
"Dom, Jesse was like a brother to me! I wouldn't fucking kill him!" Brian yelled.  
  
"WELL WHO DID?!" Leon finally screamed, running to his best friend's side, pressing Jesse's lifeless head into his chest. He sobbed, momentarily then looked up.  
  
"Whoever did this is going to pay... Brian, even if it is you..." Leon said as Dom hung up the phone after calling 911.  
  
"Leon, you guys gotta believe me... I wouldn't kill Jesse. Someone fuckin knocked me out. The only other person here was..." Brian stopped.  
  
"What? Who was it?" Dom asked.  
  
Brian looked up at Dom's eyes.  
  
"Twiggs..." Brian said quietly.  
  
"What?" Twiggs asked walking in slowly.  
  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brian yelled, tackling Twiggs.  
  
They both fell to the ground, Twiggs face first. Brian was about to press Twiggs' face into the ground, when he noticed the blood on the back of Twiggs' head.  
  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME BEFORE I STAB YOUR ASS!" Twiggs yelled, squirming.  
  
Brian stood up.  
  
"You didn't kill Jesse..." Brian said as Dom and Leon dragged Twiggs away from Brian.  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN FUCKIN KNOW JESSE WAS DEAD! I WOKE UP OUT BACK ON THE FUCKIN GROUND!" Twiggs screamed.  
  
"Someone knocked us out and killed Jesse...I'm..I'm sorry, I thought it was you.." Brian stammered.  
  
"Yeah, no problem..." Twiggs eyed Brian, brushing his shirt off.  
  
Just as the ambulance and police officers were leaving, Vince and Sam pulled up into the DT parking lot.  
  
Vince rushed in, Sam behind him.  
  
"DOM! What the hell was all that? Everyone OK?" he asked hurredly.  
  
Leon looked up at Vince and then filled him in on the situation.  
  
Vince collapsed into a chair, his face in his hands.  
  
Sam wrapped her arms around Vince, trying her best to comfort him.  
  
He looked up, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You...you punk...are going to die.." Vince grinned insanely, looking at Brian.  
  
A/N I sincerely apologize to any and all Jesse fans reading this, lol. But in the end, Jesse's death will be justified. Yes, who was it? Who knocked Twiggs and Brian out and killed poor, unsuspecting jesse? XD I'll give you a hint--the person is closer than you think he/she might be. 


End file.
